Mean Sonofabitch
|dialogue =WestsideMeanSonofabitch.txt |tag skills =Combat Skill: 100 |level =15 |derived = |perks =Toughness (+ 20% DR) Built to Destroy (+ 3% critical chance) Bloody Mess (+ 5% total damage) Health Regeneration (3%) |edid =WestsideMeanSonofabitch |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Mean Sonofabitch is a super mutant who serves as a sentry and does odd jobs for the inhabitants of Westside in 2281. Background Mean Sonofabitch (Mean Son of a Bitch) is a first generation super mutant living in Westside. He is one of Master's original super mutants who was captured at the Hub by the New California Republic. While in captivity, he was tortured by the soldiers and had part of his tongue cut out. Later, Tabitha's band of super mutants broke him out of jail. He traveled to Westside after being freed, in order to track down Klamath Bob, who attempted to purchase his slave papers to save him from mistreatment by the NCR military, but failed. Following his migration to Westside, Mean joined the local militia as a sentry, helping to defend the hamlet from hostiles. His very presence is enough to frighten off the Fiends. When not fighting raiders, Mean does odd jobs for the farmers. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * When asked about his speech impediment, he points at the stub that is his tongue. * When asked who he is, he replies "Mahsohfabish." As a way of saying Mean Sonofabitch with his speech impediment. Inventory Notes *Like many of the residents of Westside, Mean Sonofabitch will sometimes say, he is glad Mean Sonofabitch is on "our side" and other normal dialogue when approached by the Courier. * When Lily is in company, some non-player characters, like the Fiends, will question if she is Mean Sonofabitch, remarking that all super mutants look the same. * When the Courier asks him what he is doing "in a place like this", he remarks something along the lines of protecting Westside from Fiends. It appears the voice actor didn't realize the slurred "Wesibe" in the script was supposed to sound like "Westside," so instead it sounds like "weh-see-beh". * No matter what dialogue option the player chooses, the super mutant will always end with saying goodbye (or rather "Goobye"). * Though his name implies him to be very aggressive, he seems to be rather calm and polite, and is usually tolerant around humans. * When talking to Motor-Runner about why the Fiends went into the vault, he will say it was hard to keep his people out of Westside and then say that Mean Sonofabitch would keep killing them. * When asked about his own name, he will call himself "Mahsofahbich." The Courier cannot do a thing about this; it only serves to further exaggerate his speech impediment. * He, along with Dean Domino and God, is one of the only humanoid characters who slowly regenerates health. * He and Marcus are the only two super mutants appearing in any game who have "Good" Karma. * He seems to have retained most of his intelligence from when he was human and can carry out a civil conversation with the Courier, although his speech impediment makes understanding him difficult. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Mean Sonofabitch appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Westside characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas super mutant characters de:Fieser Dreckskerl es:Ruin Hijoputa pl:Wredny Skurwiel ru:Огромный Сукинсын uk:Величезний Сучий син